


Festive Surprises

by InkMySkin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkMySkin/pseuds/InkMySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it a surprise?" Of course, it was. He didn't really need to ask. That was the whole point of this. Sherlock's eyes flickered in the direction of the bag, trying to deduce what it might hold.  </p><p>John has bought Sherlock a festive surprise present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Surprises

_I've got you a present. -JW_

**Really? SH**

_Yes, you're going to love it! -JW_

_Scrap that, you'll hate it. But if you’re good I'll buy you more sex toys for Christmas I know how much you loved that last one. -JW_

**I'm a bit terrified. SH**

_Don’t be. I'll be home soon. -JW_

**All right. I'll either be waiting for you at the door or hiding away from sight. I haven't decided yet. Maybe telling me the nature of this present will help? SH**

It's festive. -JW

**Christmas isn't for another two weeks, John. You don't mean to celebrate early, do you? SH**

_Only in the bedroom. Just some festive cheer for us. Or me, on you. Wait and see. -JW_

**We'll have to hide this from Santa. He'll put us on the naughty list. That might be a good thing though in this case. Come home soon. SH**

John smiled and pocketed his phone, trotting down the stairs and underground on to the tube. A few minutes and a herd of people later he was on Baker Street and almost home. John knew Sherlock would probably hate what he had bought, but it was Christmas, and if he was not allowed to sing loud for all to hear, he would have to spread Christmas cheer another way. Finger numb from the cold outside, he opened the door to the flat and took the stairs leisurely, mildly curious as to where Sherlock would be. 

"Love?"

Aside from the discarded petri dishes and wine bottles, the kitchen was clear. As was the living room, free from stroppy detective types. 

"Sherlock?" 

John wandered into the bedroom to find a lump beneath blankets. So he had taken the hiding from sight option. 

"Do you not want your present then?"

Sherlock sat up suddenly and with a yawn, theatrically stretching his arms over his head. 

"Present? Do you mean it's Christmas morning already? I must have fallen asleep with all the activity going on.” He said with a suggestive smirk, daring John.

John raised one brow, before he played along. "Yes, it's Christmas morning,” He toed off his shoes and dropped his coat before coming to sit opposite Sherlock on the bed, mumbling fondly about the detective being an idiot.

The bag with the present inside lay on his knee. "Close your eyes." John instructed.

"Why?" Sherlock asked with only the slightest bit of subdued excitement. "Is it a surprise?" Of course, it was. He didn't really need to ask. That was the whole point of this. His eyes flickered in the direction of the bag, trying to deduce what it might hold before finally pouting and giving in to John's wishes.

John grinned, and carefully pulled the present out of the bag. He shook it gently so that the added decorative bells rang with a ting, Sherlock’s nose scrunched. Slipping the set of fuzzy antlers through Sherlock's curls to sit comfortably behind his ears, John couldn't resist pressing a chaste, brief kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Sherlock looked adorable.

"You can't be serious," Sherlock groaned. As if making sure he was correct, Sherlock’s hand went to his head, elegant long fingers brushing over the fuzzy felt of the Christmas antler headband. "You've turned me into a deer."

"A very cute deer." John reasoned, grinning. "Or Stag, depending on your levels of testosterone."

Sherlock butted his head playfully against John's in mock offense, grimacing as the bells chimed in time. "I feel like a plush toy."

John laughed, delighted. "Okay, okay." He sobered, and kissed Sherlock again. "Thank you for amusing me.”

Humming softly against the blonde's lips, Sherlock returned the kiss only to pull back slightly to rub his nose against John's. "You're welcome. And thank you for the present. As much as I hate to admit it, I think they suit me."

John's smile came across the design limitations of his face. "They do. And I promise to buy extra special toys for you for Christmas."

Sherlock smiled in return and kissed the corners of John's lips. "And you'll show me how to use them to, I imagine? Deer like me don't know much about these things. Father Christmas isn't one for playtime."

"I should hope Father Christmas doesn't molest my deer." John said, "I'll help, I'm sure." He said, his mind already swimming with ideas.

"Oh? I'm your deer now, am I?" Sherlock chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately. "Am I your Christmas present?"

"Definitely." John agreed, starting to pick at the hem of Sherlock's soft shirt.

"Good.” Sherlock’s eyes softened genuinely, “I wouldn't want to be anyone else's." 

As far as John was concerned that was oddly sweet of Sherlock and he paused, catching his endless eyes, green today. "I love you."

Sherlock’s breath hitched, just like it had done the first time, and every time. 

"I love you too," He said softly, warming John’s heart in unfathomable ways. Sherlock leaned back against the pillows. "Now, let's enjoy our Christmas then, shall we?"

"How do you propose we do so, Rudolph?" John chuckled.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose you could always, you know, make me glow."

John's brow rose, a playful glint in his eyes. "Make you glow?" He leaned forwards, following Sherlock up the bed,

Sherlock nodded, tapping his nose. "Make me glow with some reindeer games." It was all a bit ridiculous, but it made John happy and Sherlock would not have it any other way

John shook his head in disbelief, chuckled quietly. He crawled over Sherlock further, humming the song under his breath and pulling at Sherlock’s t-shirt, discarding it over the edge of the bed.

"You know what?" He murmured, leaning back to pull Sherlock down the bed more.

"What?" Sherlock’s eyes fluttered shut as he focused on the feeling of John's skin against his and the pliant mattress against his back.

John straddled over Sherlock's hips, and leaned down to lick across one nipple. The left, he knew it was more sensitive. The doctor peppered kisses up Sherlock's neck to his ear and just breathed him in, momentarily astounded by his depth of feeling for one human, before he spoke genuinely. 

"I could never have imagined you."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> This started out as an entertaining little RP and I felt it was cute enough to turn into this little ficlet. So kudos to my mysterious Stranger writing partner.
> 
> I've started work on something I'm really excited about to write and show you! It's taking up some research and I'm probably putting too much thought into it but, you know, cough _Potter!lock_ shhh cough but that might not be ready until the new year or at least just before. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
